I Miss You
by fangal-issues
Summary: Alice Kirkland misses the days she spent with Alfred, she misses him and her playing in there yards as children and just having fun. However, growing up means you have to leave some things behind. Alice realizes she doesn't want to leave Alfred behind as she starts to fall for the idiotic American. But will it be to late for her to admit her true feelings?
1. Where it all began

**A/N:** Hello and welcome. So this is going to be about Alice Kirkland and her life story. Alice met Alfred when she moved to the U.S back in kindergarden. He was her first and friend and her first love. You get to see them grow up together and how he breaks her heart on accident.

* * *

_I've never really been good at the whole 'happy' thing; Bright and shinny. Happy just wasn't who I was. Instead I was all dark and twisty, I was that stuck-up British girl who had straight A's. Or at least thats how everyone pictured me. Until __**he **__came along. Alfred Fucking Jones. The boy that I hate. However, I only hate him because my love for him is going to become the end of me. _

* * *

__"I. DONT. WANT. TO. GO!", I screamed at the top of my lungs as my father continued walking through the airport with me slung over his shoulders. I beat my tiny fist down against his back. Walking behind him was my Mum and brother, they were dragging the suit cases along. _Fine_, I thought, _I'll just start crying. _I closed my eyes tight and waited for the water to start streaming down. Five tics later I opened my left eye to see if any water had come out. _Blast it. _I touched my pale cheek and no water was present. _This is going to work!. _"DADDY! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!".

"Alice! Stop whining right now! Every one is staring.", My Mum said and added the last part in a whisper. I looked down at my brother, Arthur, who was walking by her side.

"Mum! I don't want to go! Why? Why do we have to leave!?", I demanded.

"I already told you. You father has gotten a busin-"

My Father interrupted my Mum,"Love, a five year old is not going to understand that". I crossed my arms in a huff. It just wasn't fair! Who were they to decided what I can and cannot comprehend? In one last attempt I gazed down at Arthur. _Maybe I can hypnotize him. Or cast a spell on him. _I made my peridot eyes as wide as I could before making eye contact with my twin.

"You will help me~ You will convince them~ You will he-".

"Alice", Arthur cut me off, "I _want _to go to America, stop complaining".

"Arthur! Gentlemen dont interrupt ladies!", I lectured.

"Yes, and ladies don't whine". I felt my whole face get red. My father put me on the ground as we got up to our gate and joined the line to board our plane.

**```11-13 hours later aka in California```**

My eyes wandered all around. This place wasn't to different. Except several factors: 1. It was at least 80 degrees even though it was dark out. 2. Everyone here had a weird accent. 3. I saw American flags hanging everywhere. The flags were giant. At least 20ft. I took in a deep breath and tightened my grip on my Mum's hand. I was already homesick.

Daddy's rental car pulled up in front of a tan colored house. The roof was weird and had little, red curved tiles lining it. I followed my brother out of the car as we went around to the back, where our father was. "Arthur take this", Father ordered as he handed Arthur a big duffle bag, "Alice you too puppet". I took the pink suit case that was in front of me and rolled it up to the front door. Arthur and I stood there and waited for Mum to open it up. She got it open and we all walked. Inside the walls were all painted a light brown, like chocolate milk.

"Just leave your bags down here, let me show you two around", I heard my Mum say. Arthur began to follow so I did as well. The house was already furnished due to the fact that just a week ago my parents were here moving everything in while my brother and I stayed at our cousins house in Scotland. The house wasn't small, but yet again it wasn't all that big. We walked around the living room and dinning room, I saw the office that I wasn't aloud to enter, and the downstairs loo. Through a window I could see a pool and a yard. Up the stairs were four bedrooms. My parents was the biggest as was at the beginning of the hall way. As you walked down the three other rooms became clear. The guest bedroom was on the right side of the wall being a loner and the two other doors were Arthur's and my bedrooms. We first went in Arthurs room. It was painted a off white. His bed was in the conner and already made. There was also a small desk and a toy box next to his closet. However there was another door in the room. This lead to the loo and from there you could enter my room, or go through the hall way. My room was the exact same as Arthur's except my bed spread was pink. As soon as I saw my bed I thought of home and went to go lay down on it and fall into a deep sleep after a long day.

I slowly creeped my eyes open. I looked around for something familiar. For a second I forgot where I was till I remembered I was in my new bedroom, in my new house, in America. I slowly sat up and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall way then down to the living room. However no one was up yet. I saw a clock that read 8:45. _Must be the time difference. _I sat down on the sofa and looked out a window. Outside I saw the pool and a little yard. In the yard there was a white ball with red stitching on it. I saw a little head pop over the fence. I rubbed my eyes thinking it had to be my imagination. I thought that till the little head began to climb up the fence revealing the rest of a boys body. He was blond and had a fitted cap on. On one of his hands was a weird brown leather thing. He fell in my yard and grabbed the ball from where it rested. "Got it Mattie!", I heard him yell over the fence. I found my feet moving towards a sliding glass door till I unlocked it and yanked it open. Without thinking words came out of my mouth.

"What is that?", I pointed towards the ball. The boy quickly turned his head towards me, I saw his blue eyes widen and he ran towards the fence as if he was going to jump it. "Wait! Who are you!?", I yelled after him. He kept running towards the fence, however, I figured he must not be to bright since he ended up ramming into the wood. I ran over to help him. He was laying on the grass and kept mumbling something about 'Stars'.

"Ow... shoot", He mumbled as he looked up at me.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"Yeah... are you British?", He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. And who exactly are you?".

"Oh! I'm Alfred! Sorry I kinda threw my baseball into your yard and my brother Mattie was to much of a girl to jump over here and grab it so I figured I would prove him wrong.", He said with a smile.

"Thats nice, but can you please stop lying on my grass its rather rude".

"Sure thing", He got up as he removed his hat and placed the ball in it. "Whats your name?".

"Alice, I just moved here yesterday".

"Cool story bro-ette."

"So um how old are you, Alfred?", I asked.

"Five I'm going to start kindergarden next week! Are you?".

"I think I am.."

"Alfred...", I heard a little voice from over the fence.

"Hold on Mattie!", Alfred yelled, "Well I have to go but do you want to hang out latter?".

"Uh sure", I said shyly. I watched him try to climb up the fence and hope over it, he waved to be before he was out of sight though. I sighed and went back inside to try to find something else to do till my Mum woke up and fed me.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so that was the first chapter... so its a bit sucky but whatever. Alice got to meet Alfred and in the next chapter they will start hanging out and begin school. I will try to upload it in about three days maybe? I dunno but if you follow it then you will find out. KK so bye! ^.^


	2. As Normal As Possible

_Two Years Later_

I tried to avoid stepping on the cracks as I walked along side my brother, Alfred, and Matthew. "What do you think Mrs. Wilson will be like?", Arthur asked.

"I hope she's nice", Matthew mumbled.

"I dont really care that much about school anyways".

"A-Alfred, school is good for you".

"No its stupid!", The American exclaimed. Everyone looked over at him and let out a short little gasp.

I spoke up, "Al thats a bad word. I hope you get in trouble for saying such things in class".

Today was the day we were all starting second grade. We didn't all get the same teacher, but Arthur and Mathew had Wilson while Alfred and I got Fonseca. Alfred had gotten a rather .. _bad _impression in first grade. He decided it would be fun to try to climb up a wall on that held the playground in the school, anyways he climbed up on the wall and announced that he was a 'hero' and if anyone needed help then to come to him. However, another albino kid decided to pick a fight with him, and you can guess what happen from there.

"Besides its a brand new year you should start off fresh", I told Alfred.

"I still don't like homework", He pouted as he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. I just rolled my eyes at this selfish act. Soon we began to approach Joan Sparks Elementary. We walked into the school and went to the second grade wing. A few seconds later the bell rang. I followed Alfred down a crowded hallway to our class. We walked in with other students and began looking for the desk with our name on it. Alfred's was right next the teachers desk. However I found mine at a table closer to the back. I sat down and waited as other students began to enter the class. Once everyone was in the class I watched a red headed women walk to the front of the class.

"Hello class! My name is Ms. Fonseca, Now as you know you will learn more from working as teams so we are going to get to know each other a little bit.", She said with a smile. I watched her begin to walk around the class and pass out little worksheets that had a bunch of personal questions on them. "So there are 23 students in here and as you can see there are 23 questions. Your job is to get one answer from every student and have them right their name next to the question". I watched her give a little demonstration before letting us begin. I started to make my way towards Alfred, but got asked to answer a few of my peers questions. When I finally caught up to Alfred he had a huge grin planted on his face.

"Alice I got a girlfriend!", The sandy blonde happily told me. This came as a little shock to me but I shook it off. I wouldn't let it get to me, it wouldn't last anyways; not worth my time.

We continued with class and I decided that I was rather fond of Ms. Fonseca, she seemed like a nice teacher. When lunch came along we ate with Arthur and Mattie. Soon enough school was over and I found myself walking down the same path I took to get there.

* * *

_1 Month and 4 Days Later_

Arthur and I had just got back from school. We walked into the house and placed our backpacks at the bottom of the stairs and went to get a snack from the kitchen.

"Alice! Arthur! Come here for a moment!", I heard my mom yell from the living room. We walked up to her and she was sitting on the sofa cutting out coupons while holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder. My Mum was the most caring mother, she was wearing a light blue dress and had her blonde hair up in a bun. She looked over her reading glasses at Arthur and I before speaking up, "Your Father and I have decided that we are going to let Scott, Patrick, Aaron, and Bridgette come and live with us for a few months till their Mum can find a house in America". At this I began to get a bit upset. Yes, Arthur was my brother but we never fought. And I never saw Arthur really fight till we had to stay with them. Scott is a bully and loves picking on us, he got the rest of the siblings except Aaron to join in. Arthur tried to stand up for himself and well it didnt end up to well. I looked over at Arthur to see his face was a ghost white. I believe he is terrified of Scott.

"Yes Mum", I mumbled as I pulled Arthur away before he exploded. We went up to the game room to begin our homework.

While I was working on math, I heard the front door open which was followed by an echo of obnoxious footsteps running up our stairs. Alfred burst into the game room and leant over my shoulder. I felt his breath on my neck and cringed at the smell. "Sod off", I sighed.

"Lets go play!", Alfred shouted in my ear.

"Arthur's right here, why dont you ask him-"

"No."

"Com'on Alice!", Al whined. I rolled my eyes and placed my pencil down.

"Fine, but we are going to the park". I walked out of my house with the sunny blonde following. "Why didn't you just ask Matthew to come?".

"Oh, he's at his moms house", Alfred exclaimed.

"Sorry, I forgot", I mumbled. Matthew's Alfreds half-brother, although I didn't understand what that meant I knew he had a different mom then Alfred and he stays with her on tuesdays and thursdays. We walked in silence down a steep hill till we approached the park. Alfred had brought his skateboard and decided 'why not be an idiot?'. Thus giving he the dimwitted idea of putting the board on the slide and riding down on it that way.

"Alice, watch me!". I watched, and trust me his stupidity always seems to impress me, because he fell off the slide and blood was rushing out of his nose. I rushed over to him and elevated his head. Alfred began to cry so I took off my jacket and let him use it to stop the blood. We began to walk home and I was stuck listing to his annoying blubbering.

"Stop being so dramatic!", I lectured.

"You try getting a bloody nose from a slide!".

"First off, its not the slides fault, second I'd rather not", I stopped walking as we arrived at the American's house. "When are you going to break up with Michelle?".

"Never! I love her! Oh, heres your jacket. See you tomorrow!", He laughed as he ran back into his house. I took my white jacket, which now had a deep red stop in the middle and walked into my house. I threw the jacket in the laundry room and went to eat.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hahahahaha! Artiekins! Look at how big ye gotten!" Scott laughed as he rubbed his elbow on my brothers head. Scott was going on 15, Aaron was 13, Patrick and Bridgette were twins and both 11. I walked up stairs and sat on my bed and huffed. This was going to suck I just knew it. Bridgette was going to room with me and sleep on the trundle bed that was undermine. Patrick and Arthur were rooming as well, and for Scott and Aaron, well they had to share the queen bed in the guest room. I watched Bridgette place her bag at the end of my bed and stand there awkwardly. She had long red hair and the Kirkland green eyes and eyebrows. Along with the rest of them, except Aaron had a mixture of red and blonde and his eyes were just a bit more blue.

"So... How old are you again?", She asked with her Irish accent. I sighed, how could she not know my age?

"Seven, second grade". Bridgette nodded making her cowlick bounce up and down. She looked around wandering what to do next and decided to just leave in general. I walked out of my room as well and watched Aaron bring his bag up. He slightly smiled at me, Aaron was my favorite. I was fed up with my family. So I went in the backyard hopped the fence and walked into Alfreds living room. I watched him play some mario game on his wii.

"They buggin' you already?".

"Yeah", I sighed as I sat down on the sofa next to him. I wrapped my arms around my knees and watched him play, while laughing at his failures.

"Stop laughing at me! Fine! You play!", The American threw his controller at me. I sighed and picked it up and started the level over again. A few minuets later I have realized that I used up all my life's. Now it was Alfred's turn to laugh. I had to admit, it did tick me off just a bit that I lost, but I was always right and always won with Al, so I figured I would let him use video games as his strong point. "Did you want to stay for dinner?".

"No, sorry, but I'm sure my Mum will kill me if I'm home late", I hesitantly told the boy.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?".

I smiled, "Yes. See you tomorrow". I went back to my house to have the most possibly the worst dinner of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Scott= Scotland, Aaron= Wales, Patrick= Republic of Ireland, Bridgette= Northern Ireland... okay so I am trying to get through their childhood kinda fast but at the same time show what it was like for them all growing up. I'll try to update it soon. I dont own hetalia. And if you dont like then dont read. **


	3. Of Trust and Promise

_Three Years Later_

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm scared. I'm so so scared. I hate living with my cousins. Ever since they moved in here, two- no- three years ago, all hell has broke loose. You see, they were suppose to move in with their mother as soon as she got out here, but no ones heard from her in years, she just ... disappeared. Leaving us with the cousins. My Dads working two jobs now and Mum has been making homemade goods and selling them due to money issues. But this isn't what I'm scared about. My sister, Alice, she's been acting weird. I- I think she's in love. I don't know! That sounds so stupid, I mean we are only ten! Please God, I don't know what she's thinking but I've heard our parents might move us back to the United Kingdoms. I don't want Alice to get hurt. Alfred's no good for her! He is ignorant, stupid, and pathetic! Please help her. _

* * *

I raced after the American. "The British are coming! Run Al!", Gilbert screamed. Damn that boy, he was too fast. I stopped, lent over, and rested my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I looked up to see Alfred leaning over me with the hollywood grin planted on his ignorant face. I rolled my eyes.

"You jerk! Come here!", I screamed and jumped him. Alfred tried to push me off as we fell to the ground. My fist hammered his chest.

"Ow! Dude stop!".

"No! Your so horrible!", I screamed louder. The honey blonde grabbed my waist and rolled us over, he was on top of me now and held me down against the grass. I looked up and saw his hair slightly blowing in the wind.

"Do you know whats in this grass?", He asked. The American lent down closer to my ear and quietly whispered, "Bees".

I screamed louder and tried to push him off, "Let me go you twit! HELP! HELP! HELP ME-", Al put his hand over my mouth making my screams sound like a big blob of nothing.

"Shut up! Look I'm sorry! 'Kay? Common, lets just go".

I got up and wiped my self off and fixed my shirt. I started to follow him. "That was still really stupid", I mumbled, "I should call the police".

"Hey! What happens here stays here!", The albino laughed, "Like what happens in vegas stays in vegas!".

"Gil, have you even been to vegas?", Alfred asked.

"Of corse I have! And I got a whore!".

"Whats a whore?", I asked.

"I dont know! Who cares?", Gilbert asked in response.

"Maybe its a ghost lady thing", Alfred shivered.

"Yeah, maybe".

* * *

I walked up too my room and pulled Arthur along with me. "Hey, where are we going?", Arthur whispered.

"My closet, we need to talk". I dragged him in, turned the light on, then locked the door and sat down. "Okay this is going to sound bad...".

Arthur sat down crossed from me with a questioning look.

I cleared my throat before starting, "Alfred, Gilbert, and I went up on the school roof today, and well Al kicked a pipe, and um .. water squirted up from it 50' in the air! I was so scared! Then I heard a lady scream from the houses behind us 'ALFRED! GILBERT IS THAT YOU?', Arthur what if she saw me?! I'm scared", I mumbled the last bit. I looked up at Arthur, he didn't appear to shocked. Instead he looked, disappointed. I felt an even more heaver level of guilt settle over me. Kids at my school would talk about how we had personal records and stuff. What if this got on mine then I'd-

"Alfreds a bad influence on you", Arthur quickly stated before getting up and leaving me, alone.

That night I cried myself to sleep. Arthur must have hated me. Why else would he have responded like that? What about Alfred? He was laughing after words. I tried to carry on like normal but really, the whole time home I was shaking. I let another hot tear roll down my cheek before drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to Bridgette on the phone. Probably with her boyfriend. She was 14 and all the guys absolutely loved her. Bridge had red wavy hair and amazing green eyes. She wore this black eyeliner and it made her look more mature. I envied her. If I was her life would be so much easier. I rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. I ran to the bath room to wash my face and teeth. I walked up to my vanity- or Bridge's vanity now. And I did my hair. I placed it up in two pig tails and put my glasses on. I hated glasses. I got them in the fourth grade and I couldn't wait to get contacts. Legally I could now, but my parents couldn't afford it right now.

I ran down stairs and poured a bowl of cereal and sat next to Arthur. Scott and Arthur were having a staring contest again. Scot was suppose to be graduating this year, but he got held back for drug use. It made me think of those red ribbon weeks at school, were everyone wears red and chant about being drug free. I didn't actually know what drugs were. Only that they were supposedly bad for you. In a few more minuets everyone was down stairs eating, well except for Mum and Dad who were at work or sleeping, Aaron and Patrick were getting in a fight like normal, Bride sitting in the conner texting, and Scot bulling Arthur. I got up and left to go get Alfred and walk to school.

* * *

"Hey! Lets go get some stink bombs from the ice cream man!", I followed Alfred up to the ice cream mans truck. Inside a mexican handed Alfred the stink bombs in return for his money. We started down the path on the way home.

"Alfred, do you want to do homework in the sideways tree?", I offered.

"hmmm okay". We walked up a hill and climbed under neath some bushes. Once we got passed the bushes we popped our heads up, we continued walking on the side of the hill with bushes surrounding us. As we walked we soon came to a clearing, at the bottom of it you could see a tree growing sideways due to the hill's steepness. He walked on the trunk of the tree and climbed up a bit farther. Once there we sat down and got our homework out. I started working while Alfred told me stories about him and his grandpa. I listened joyfully. Alfred loved his grandfather, he was a millionaire but no one would have ever guessed due to his red neck apparel. He had a cabin up in Washington and a house in Temecula, which was the neighbouring town to Margarita. Ive never had a connection with anyone like how Alfred described his grandfather. I continued working and soon enough Alfred's ADHD kicked in.

"This is boring!".

* * *

It was a wednesday. A good one at that- or so I thought. I sat in my living room ready Harry Potter while Patrick watched spongebob. I looked at the clock to find it was only 9pm. I heard the door bell ring and got up to answer it. I opened the door and saw Alfred. However, he had tears running down his face. My heart dropped. I knew what he was going to say. I knew before he said it.

"M-my Grandpa died", He cried. I pulled him in my house and hugged him. While I was hugging him he whispered, "C-can we g-go in your backyard?". I nodded and had him follow me. We went to the side of my house and climbed up onto my patio over. We laid down and looked up at the stars. I didn't say anything. But I felt a tear roll down my cheeks. I only got to meet the man once, but he was very kind and loving. I felt so horrible for Alfred.

"H-He last told me to be a hero. We went to the San Diego and we had lunch and and sat in a restaurant. He told me how horrible some people have it. A-and told me that everyone needs a hero. A-and said t-that I should be that h-hero", He barley said through his stifled cries.

"Alfred, you are a hero in your own way. He loved you so much... May I ask, how did he die?".

"H-he was getting a heart repair thing and it went wrong, he didnt wake up after the doctors where done", He cried even more. I didn't reply. We just laid there, staring up at the stars for what seemed like hours. But soon enough Alfred sat up, wiped his eyes and left without saying a word.

* * *

Alfred Missed school the following Thursday and Friday. I couldn't focus in class knowing that he was somewhere crying. When Saturday came along I finally got up the nerve to walk over to his house. I stood at the door waiting for a while until Matthew opened it for me. "Hello Matthew. Can I see Alfred?", I asked as politely as I could, knowing the whole family was still upset. I believe the man had only been Alfreds grandpa since they were half brothers, but he still cared about Matthew as well.

"He's in his room".

I walked up the stairs and down a hall till I came up to a door. I knocked on it three times and waited for an answer. Soon enough the door swung open revealing Alfred. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was only in his boxers. Yet somehow he put a smile on,

"Hey Alice", He laughed and pulled me into his messy room, "Should I wear the blue flannel or my bob marly shirt?".

"Blue flannel, looks more sophisticated", I said as I sat criss crossed on his bed. I liked his bed he had a huge king size bed where mine was a stupid twin.

" 'Kay. Oh! Look! Okay so yesterday we were taking things from my grandpas house and reading his will and stuff- He left me this bomber jacket from WW2! Aint it awesome?!", The American popped up holding a brown leather jacket that had fur along the collar and the number 50 on the back. I nodded. Well at least hes acting more happy.

"Whens the funeral?".

" 'bout two weeks. We have to wait for the whole family to get here and stuff".

"So I also got alot of cool stuff. Including his cabin up in Washington- oh! and his willy's jeep!".

I smiled, "Thats cool".

"Sure is! Oh and I want you to make me a promise!", Al shouted from his closet. He popped back out fully dressed and walked up to me, "I want you to live with me when we are older. We can live up in the cabin I got! And we can have kids and stuff! And be a family! Okay?".

I giggled, "Okay Alfred".

* * *

**A/N: Okay sorry late update. I am busy but I will try to update again soon. **


End file.
